killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
ARIA
ARIA, an abbreviation standing for''' Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture', is the main antagonist of Killer Instinct (2013). She is an artificial intelligence designed to be the perfect leader and the ultimate existence, and is the current head of UltraTech. She was first seen in Season 1's Arcade Mode's secret ending, where she addresses the fighter that defeated Shadow Jago, letting them know that she has studied them and "will be the agent of their destruction." She is the game's seventeenth character (eighteenth if counting Shadow Jago) and the ninth and final character of Season 2. Appearance In her very first appearance, ARIA is shown as a vaguely feminine silhouette. She has piercing white eyes and a slightly blue color scheme. Her design had not yet been finalized during Season 1, and this silhouette was used as a placeholder. ARIA's official appearance is very different. Her default appearance when she is using no Drone attachments is fairly simple. She retains her feminine figure, having an extremely thin waist and wide hips and shoulders, and standing incredibly tall. Her entire body is composed of golden and light grey shades of metal, with small gaps where you can see cyan light venting out. Extending from the back of her head are dreadlock-like strips of metal, and she has large jagged shoulderpads. She has clawed hands and high-heeled feet, and regal cloth coattails that reach mid-calf. Inside of her knees are shotguns, and in her calves are grenade launchers. She has three different forms, each an extension of a "Drone" that she uploads her intelligence into - the Booster Drone, the Blade Drone, and the Bass Drone. The Booster Drone itself resembles a pair of mechanical wings, and when ARIA attaches the Drone to her back the wings expand, segmenting out in strips. The Blade Drone is large and sword-like and attaches to the underside of ARIA's arm, giving her a blade extension. The Bass Drone is a large piece of ambiguous mechanical equipment that attaches to ARIA's chest, which opens up to reveal a sonic cannon inside. Story ARIA began life as a simulation of… life. Utilizing radically new processing technologies and other technological insight gleaned from a government incident in 1947, the Ultrafine Atomic Technologies Company (founded in 1948) performed research into the simulation of life and human frailty within a computational matrix. The core program ARIA was born of the desire to uplift the human race; to end disease, famine, poverty and push humanity out of what was seen as the primordial muck and mire it wallowed in. This work took on greater and greater meaning for its founder, industrialist Ryat Adams, as his wife was dying of a degenerative disease and he desperately sought a cure for her condition. Over time, Ryat and the UATC continued to refine and enhance its ARIA humanity simulation program, assigning it more and more complex simulations of the human condition as its capabilities continued to grow and more tech from the government source was understood and exploited. Years passed, and when Ryat finally died, his will included instructions to continually allow ARIA to run her programming as she searched for the solutions to human frailties. Stage The Pinnacle During an Ultra Combo, the rooftop starts to collapse causing every glasses in the room to be shattered everywhere, two Prototype Fulgores will vanish out of harm's way, and a metallic debris would crash down from the roof into the background. '''Stage ULTRA:' During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her opponent flying through the window, then the defeated opponent would fall to his/her demise towards the UltraTech skylight below, and explodes on impact. Ultra Combo: 26 Hits Gameplay Being an AI, ARIA isn’t corporeal, but she can take form in order to interact with the world around her. She does that through some of Ultratech’s most powerful tech, assembling herself from nanite cores. The three combat drones you see above have nanite cores, meaning ARIA uploads her personality into a drone, and the drone physically assembles a body for ARIA from its core. All three drones don’t assemble ARIA in exactly the same way. While she retains a similar normal attack set and two kick-based special attacks across all of them, her punch specials and many unique properties are directly tied into the drone she’s currently been assembled from. * Booster Drone builds a body capable of incredible air maneuverability and has an air / ground rush attack move. You can see Booster Body in the teaser, as this Drone looks like wings and uses prototype sonic technology to help ARIA hover. * Blade Drone builds a body with a sword arm that uses prototype sonic vibration tech. It is capable of rushing slashes, an invulnerable uppercut, a grounded overhead, chip damage normals, and increased poke range. * Bass Drone builds a body with a prototype sonic cannon in the chest and can deliver high, low, and anti-air multi-hit projectiles that travel at sonic speeds. The other two “free” drones float directly behind the one ARIA is uploaded into, one drone in a high position, one low. ARIA can upload herself into a different drone with 3P (high position switch) and 3K (low position switch) when in idle on the ground or via special Upload Enders (her Combo Trait). She can even Upload to a different drone before the fight starts or between downs if you want. The free drones can also be called in for assists – B+HP for the high position drone, B+HK for the low position drone – each with a unique behavior based on what that Drone’s Body-form can do. They can be called in almost simultaneously, too, allowing you to have two assists at the same time, but be careful to cover them as they can be hit and take permanent damage just like the Body form can! * Booster Drone assist does a long range rushing attack to knock opponents away. You can punish Booster anytime, if you can catch it! * Blade Drone assist delivers a strike-invulnerable rising slash at close range, with a long, punishable recovery. * Bass Drone assist fires the sonic cannon. Bass is easy to punish on startup or recovery, but because he fires a projectile, ARIA is less likely to call Bass from up close. Her instinct mode allows her to upload all three drones at once allowing her access to an extremely versatile character with an insane number of tools at her disposal. In addition, upon activating instinct, she will be at the drone with the most health and any damage she receives is divided among the three drones evenly and even if one of the drones has no life left, it will not be destroyed thus giving her a great defensive boost. But wait, it’s not all gravy: * ARIA’s total health is divided equally amongst the three drones, meaning each drone has less health than a normal player’s health bar (actually about a third shorter than normal on-screen). * It takes a lot of energy for the Drone’s nanite core to form an ARIA body, and as such, the drone she is assembled from cannot recover any of its potential damage (PD). The only way to heal PD on a drone is to upload to a different drone and let the old one recover or to Combo Break. * As noted above, when a drone is called to assist, it’s vulnerable to attack, and can take permanent damage or even be destroyed by opponent attacks. ARIA players will have to call these wisely and protect them. * When a drone is destroyed, it’s destroyed for the remainder of that match. This means your combat options diminish as you lose drones! * To be clear: Beating any other character in the game requires you to “down” them twice, as KI doesn’t really have rounds. To beat ARIA, you must down all three Drones, whether she is currently uploaded into them or not! * To be even more clear; No, you don’t have a “round 2” after destroying all three drones, and then have to do it again. Destroy them all once and ARIA’s game is over. * Even worse, if the lifebar of the current drone is depleted while she is in instinct, she immediately loses no matter how much life her other drones have. Quotes Trivia * ARIA shares her name with a character from Guilty Gear series. ** The fun fact is that ARIA's in game design and antagonistic role is based on the full version of female Gear and Murakumo units from respective Arc System Works main popular games, Guilty Gear and BlazBlue. * The facial design of ARIA's retro costume greatly resembles the Cybermen, one of the recurring villians from the British sci-fi series, Doctor Who. * ARIA name means "Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture" Gallery Killer-instinct-season-2-aria.jpg|Silhouette, Season 1 Arcade secret ending Aria.png|Silhouette, Season 2 launch trailer KI2013 CinderTrailer ARIASilhouette4.jpg|Silhouette, Cinder trailer ARIA_cncpt.png|Concept art of ARIA and her Drones ARIAtrailer.png|ARIA's trailer reveal Ariaintro.png|ARIA's intro Ariabehind.png|ARIA from behind Arinstinct.gif|ARIA activating her Instinct Mode ARIA - The Pinnacle.png|ARIA's The Pinnacle 9.-ARIA.jpg|ARIA Retro Costume Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:UltraTech Category:Female Characters